It All Started With Coffee
by MyLifeofWriting
Summary: Bree Henderson works at a coffe shop and is currently single. Chase Davenport, the hottest boy in 2012 and now again in 2013, goes to Bree's work place. What will happen if their worlds collied. I accidently deleted this story. But hey it's here now. R&R. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for things I will not type because it might spoil the story.


**Hey guys so this is the story you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy this and don't worry my chapter for my 2 other stories are going to be up tomorrow since there is no school for me. I hope you enjoy this and love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats all I own is the plot.**

* * *

Bree's POV

RRRIIIINNNNGGG RRRIIIINNNNG!

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Another day of my job. I rolled over and shut my alarm clock off. I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I chose simple denim shorts and a black blouse. I learned my lesson on the first day of work to never wear white. I also got my other clothes which are not to be noted in here.

I went to the bathroom and took a 5 minute bath. Once I was done I changed into my clothes and blow dried my hair. I left my hair in its natural curls. I put on my hat, grabbed my keys, and head out the door to my car.

I drove to the coffee shop I work at and opened the door. I saw that there were about 5 people there. I went behind the counter, put my apron on, and started working.

" Hello. Can I get a caramel coffee with cream, hold the sugar." Someone said. I looked up to see a guy with Brown hair wearing sunglasses.

" Yeah sure just wait here a minute." I said. I quickly got to work. Once when I was done, I went over to the cash register and out the coffee on top of the counter.

" That will be $3.99." I said. He took his wallet out and gave me a 5 dollar bill. I took it and when his hand touched mine I felt a jolt of electricity and I think he did to because he jerk his hand away and so did I. I blushed and we both said sorry at the same time. I handed him his change and he took it. He took his coffee and almost went out the door.

He ran back to me and I gave him a questioning look.

" What's your name?" He asked with a smile.

" Bree Henderson. What's yours?" I asked him. He looked around for a second. I wonder why.

" Promise you don't get all fan girl." He said. What?

" Why would I get all fangirl?" I asked him with curiosity.

" Because," he took his sunglasses off. I gasped," I'm Chase Davenport." He said quietly. He squinted his eyes waiting for my reaction. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

" I won't tell anyone. I promise." I said. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

" Thanks. So do you maybe want to you know, exchange numbers." He said nervously. I laughed.

" Sure. You don't have to be so nervous about it." I said. I took 2 pieces of paper out if my apron and a own from a desk and wrote down my number. I gave it to him. He took the other piece of paper and the pen. He out his number down and handed it to me.

" See you later Bree." He said.

" See you later to Chase." I said. After I said that he left the coffee shop and to his car. I continued to work today until it was about 4 PM.

Today was awesome, and who knew that I'd meet _the_ Chase Davenport just from him getting coffee at the coffee shop.

* * *

PLEASE READ THIS. IF YOU'RE A BOY I DINT REALLY CARE BUT IF YOU'RE A GIRL PLEASE HELP ME AND GIVE ME SOME ADVICE!

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And that's about it. Also I have another problem. I know you're going to be say what now why is she talking to us and not her friends. **

**Anyways. There's this guy. His name is William. Billy for short. So since I moved into a new house new and into a new school I met him on the first day of school. At first I was like he's so annoying, can't he just stop talking and actually listen for once. So some days past and my new friend I'm not mentioning her name. Apparently she went to the same school as Billy. She known him for many years and said that he always gets in trouble. And is annoying like I mentioned. But then this Monday I was starting to see him as a different person. He looks so cute and nice and kind and all those other lovey dovey stuff. So were friends now and he sometimes looks at me. We also sit diagonal from each other. Like pretend you're sitting in a seat right now to your upper left is where he sits. He's just so cute and I can't get him out if my head.**

**HELP ME! So that's it. Yeah just to let you guys know I'm younger than 18 but older than 10. That's about it. What should I do. I'm like a dumbstruck idiot who can't stop talking about him.**

**Please tell me what you think about this story and girls please try and give me some advice I'm just a dumbstruck idiot like I mentioned before.**

So yeah that's it. I've been saying that to much now.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and dint worry if the chapters for my other stories are not up yet. I just got a lot of homework. And they're over the weekend so yeah.

-MyLifeofWriting


End file.
